Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Such is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time, and in many instances including when the computer is turned off. Volatile memory dissipates and therefore requires to be refreshed/rewritten, in many instances including multiple times per second. Regardless, the smallest unit in each array is termed as a memory cell and is configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. There is a continuing effort to reduce the number of components in individual devices because such can reduce the size of finished constructions, and can simplify processing. The smallest and simplest memory cell will likely be comprised of two current conductive electrodes having a programmable material received between them.
Suitable programmable materials have two or more selectable resistive states to enable storing of information by an individual memory cell. The reading of the cell comprises determination of which of the states the programmable material is in, and the writing of information to the cell comprises placing the programmable material in a predetermined resistive state. Some programmable materials retain a resistive state in the absence of refresh, and thus may be incorporated into nonvolatile memory cells. Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. Accordingly, the fewer components an individual circuit device has, the smaller the construction of the finished device can be. Likely the smallest and simplest memory cell will be comprised of two conductive electrodes having a programmable material received therebetween. The programmable material is selected or designed to be configured in a selected one of at least two different resistive states to enable storing of information by an individual memory cell. The reading of the cell comprises determination of which of the states the programmable material is in, and the writing of information to the cell comprises placing the programmable material in a predetermined resistive state. Some programmable materials retain a resistive state in the absence of refresh, and thus may be incorporated into nonvolatile memory cells.
An example memory device is a programmable metallization cell (PMC). Such may be alternatively referred to as a conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM), nanobridge memory, or electrolyte memory. A PMC uses ion conductive material (for instance, a suitable chalcogenide or any of various suitable oxides) sandwiched between a pair of current conductive electrodes. A suitable voltage applied across the electrodes generates current conductive super-ionic clusters or conducting filaments. Such result from ion transport through the ion conductive material which grows the clusters/filaments from one of the electrodes (the cathode), through the ion conductive material, and toward the other electrode (the anode). The clusters or filaments create current conductive paths between the electrodes. An opposite voltage applied across electrodes essentially reverses the process and thus removes the conductive paths. A PMC thus comprises a high resistance state (corresponding to the state lacking a conductive filament or clusters between the electrodes) and a low resistance state (corresponding to the state having a conductive filament or clusters between the electrodes), with such states being reversibly interchangeable with one another.
Although there has been some effort toward development of PMC-based memory cells, there remains a need for improved memory cells. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new memory cells, and new architectures which incorporate such memory cells into integrated circuitry.